Field
The present specification generally relates to delivering reports and, more particularly, to systems and methods for delivering an entity report associated with an attendee of a calendared event.
Technical Background
Computer users routinely utilize computer applications to schedule calendared events, such as meetings. An electronically scheduled meeting typically includes a number of attendees. The attendees of a schedule meeting may be affiliated with different entities (e.g., corporations, organizations, etc.). It may be desirable for a participant in a scheduled meeting to receive, in advance of the meeting, a report containing information pertaining to the entity that a particular meeting participant is affiliated with.
The present disclosure is directed to systems and methods for delivering an entity report associated with an attendee of a calendared event.